Reference is especially made to a container having two substantially similar pouches facing one another, provided with a pair of external walls and a central wall joined at least along a part of its perimeter to the external walls, thus defining the pouches.
US patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,910 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,886 teach containers of the above-described type which are used for packing liquids, especially perfumes which are then transported as gas in an air medium in order to disperse about a room. The containers comprise a central wall which is permeable to gases and which is associated to the gas-impermeable external walls in such a way as to be removable.
In FR 2755673, which discloses a process as in the preamble of claim 1, a sachet type of container is formed from two sheets of plastic which are welded together and between which a product is contained. A rigid median film forms a partition for dividing the container into two distinct compartments. The partition extends beyond the perimeter delimited by the compartments in order to provide a zone outside the compartments to form a support. The sachet type container contains two components  which can be subsequently mixed to produce a product.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,789 a multi-compartment dispensing package is manufactured by feeding three sheetings of heat sealable flexible film through a form-and-fill packaging instrumentation including an assembly dividing one sheet into two halves which become outer walls. The peripherally sealed, juxtaposed, multi-compartment, flexible package includes a pair of outer walls and a separator wall disposed between the outer walls for dividing the package into a plurality of compartments. The package is adapted to be torn open to simultaneously dispense and admix flowable material disposed within each of the compartments.
WO 98/26997 discloses a process for manufacturing a multicompartment sachet wherein two webs are fed horizontally into a forming station into which are inserted several vacuum ports. One web forms the outer walls of a sachet and the other web forms a dividing sheet.
The main aim of the present invention is to provide a process for forming containers with double pouches of the above-indicated type, which process is relatively rapid and economical.
An advantage of the invention is that it makes available a double pouch container which is particularly suitable for dispensing two different products at the same time—which products are kept separate until the moment they are dispensed. 
A further advantage of the invention is to provide a double-pouch container for two products, which can be placed in a room and while there dispense and disperse in the air, over a period of time, the two products contained in it; the two products can also be dispensed in a determined order.
A further advantage is that a double-pouch container for two single-dose products is provided, so that one of the products can be consumed while the other remains sealed and available for consumption at a later date.
A further advantage is that a double-pouch container is provided for one product, which means that the product can be directly consumed while held in the hand. These aims and advantages and others besides are all attained by the present invention, as it is characterised in the claims that follow.